


Twice Ships One Shot

by FiloOnceu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloOnceu/pseuds/FiloOnceu
Summary: Najeong One Shot.I'll be doing one shots for all of the Twice Ships.Enjoy reading.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 7





	Twice Ships One Shot

It wasn't the guy she was expecting, that's what Nayeon thought. 

She never expected to be falling in love with the girl she thought was a boy. Well Nayeon didn't mind it as well, she has made up of her mind now...

She'll surely get Yoo Jeongyeon.

She certainly got Jeongyeon now...

It was raining that day but Nayeon didn't care for it, or she was just too stubborn to bring an umbrella she hated bringing those things. Basically, it was her fault she's soaking wet, her white top was clinging to her body making her white bra visible. She hated it, the glances those maniac bastards giving her. She's cursing inside her head when she felt a coat was slipped in her shoulders giving her warmth. She glanced at the person who draped off the coat. 

Nayeon didn't believe in love at first sight or silly things like that, but in that moment, she felt how her surrounding fades away leaving the person beside her shines. 

It was a boy Nayeon assumed first, a brown chestnut short hair perfectly framing his small face, she can not perfectly see the whole face of the boy, giving her the access to drool at his side profile, his pointed nose perfectly showed a perpendicular line and a kissable pink pouty lips. She indeed like the boy. 

But oh boy she didn't think it will turn out like that, Nayeon gaped when the person faced her. It was a girl, a handsome pretty girl. The girl was indeed beautiful, looking at her in confusion and worry.

" I'm sorry, I saw you're shivering and your clothes are wet so I uhh gave you my coat " The girl explained thinking Nayeon was looking at her because of that. The drenched girl closed her gaping mouth before smiling showing her bunny teeth.  
" Thank you, I never thought I'd met a gentlewoman " the girl beside her glanced again at her smiling softly.

'Okay I'm kinda gay for that, ' Nayeon admitted loving the smile the girl offered her. She then consciously gripped the coat tighter, sniffing the lavender fragrance it has. " I'm Nayeon by the way, Im Nayeon " she stretched out her left hand bringing the girl to shake it off and told her name, " Yoo Jeongyeon " the girl smiled again but that time it was a lopsided one. 

' Oh you are flirting with me ' Nayeon mumbled to herself taking more interested to the girl. 

_______________&____________________

" What's that pretty mind of yours thinking? " the girl beside her muttered snuggling her neck. Nayeon looks at the girl she just met 5 years ago at the bus stop, drenched in rain. 

" Nothing, just imagining what you look like with a strap on " she answered making Jeongyeon groans loudly. 

After meeting Jeongyeon that rainy day, they've been meeting coincidentally making her to think they are certainly for each other. Cliche she knows but she can't help thinking romantically because of the girl beside her. They are naked cuddling each other, creating enough warmth to fight the cold weather of December. 

Nayeon remembers how she cursed every stupid customers she had every time in the cafe. It's a cafe she founded after working her ass out in every work she can take. She loves coffee, the cozy and homey vibes her cafe gives but she hates how stupid some people are. Making her stressed out and irritated but she can't still imagine how her girlfriend, Jeongyeon, takes all her worries away by just smiling at her and giving her the warmest bear hug she could master and tons of kisses all over her face. She loves it, and she is so lucky to have the girl. 

Last night was another unforgettable night for Nayeon. She was exhausted and tired it was a busy day at the cafe. After pulling her ass off towards their flat, it was originally owned by Jeongyeon but after they started dating after two years of being best friends the girl decided to make it as theirs. Back to last night, Jeongyeon didn't welcomed her like the normal nights, making the shorter girl confused and walked in their kitchen where she heard a soft classical music was playing. The taller girl was busy organizing the fancy table, it has a candlelight in middle of it and two fancy meal was on it. She smiled unknowingly flattered by Jeongyeon's act. 

" Oh hi! you just arrive? " The taller girl asked hugging Nayeon gently. The latter nodded smiling. Nayeon loves how can Jeongyeon be this sweet and caring, she loves how the girl's act can make heart dance inside her rib cage. 

" Come on, let's eat now " The girl said pulling the chair for Nayeon, the former took her seat, staring at the girl across the table pulling off her apron and took her seat. 

" What's this for? " Nayeon said while the two of them silently eating. The latter looked at her smiling lightly. " Let's eat first okay? " Nayeon nodded enjoying the stake Jeongyeon has cooked. 

Nayeon drowned herself in her thoughts, while eating. She never thought she can make the girl hers when in the first place she never dated nor felt romance or anything silly towards female. She was always attracted to men, any kind of men but specifically to hunk independent men. She likes being the submissive one, how the man can lead her life like that. She smiles at herself, imagining how powerful can Jeongyeon's charisma and sweetness can make her gay anytime. 

It was a hard one at first since she didn't know what to do, if she's acting rightly on their relationship. She remembers how she doubt her feelings towards the other girl thinking what if she was just in love with the girl as best friend and not as lovers or something. But she prove herself wrong, she knew she loved and loves the girl. 

Nayeon hated being jealous, she hated it when that nasty feeling lingers around her. She remembers it well, how her world stops and as her own heart feels suddenly bigger making her suffocated and can't breathe. 

It was when Jeongyeon's business partner, the Bona girl started flirting with her. She hated how the girl shows her clinginess to Jeongyeon but the latter didn't even pushed her away saying it was normal since they are friends. Nayeon that time wanted to just rip off Bona's beautiful wavy hair. She hated how her girlfriend smiles at Bona, how her hand stays at the Bona's waist. She hated seeing it and remembering it right now gives her heart a slight pricking feeling. 

She remembers how Jeongyeon focused to Bona that time making her feel nasty feelings beside of jealousy. How ironic she thought, when Jeongyeon always tell her that no matter how she spent her time with Bona, her heart and mind always have Nayeon. Nayeon here and there, and she knows to herself that Nayeon will always be her home. She will always find her way only to Nayeon. With those assuring statements of Jeongyeon all her jealousy, envy and other nasty feelings faded away. Even the doubts she felt have faded away making her love Jeongyeon fully and receive Jeongyeon's love also.

" Hey baby, something bothering you? " Nayeon looks up at the latter worry is written all over her face, her left hand is caressing Nayeon's one. She definitely believes and knows how much she loves the girl, Nayeon smiles shaking her head. Jeongyeon smiled back, the worries has been replaced of nervousness and love.

" What? " she asked looking at her girl fixing her hair before looking back to her. She notices how Jeongyeon takes deep breaths and feeling nervous.

" Uhmmm, You know how you make me happy and contented and feel every wonderful things, right? " Jeongyeon whispers softly still looking to the curious Nayeon. Nayeon smiled to her assuring her she's following. The latter takes another deep breath then sighs along with the nervousness she's feeling. She caresses again Nayeon's hand before grabbing something to her pocket. 

Nayeon waited patiently, giving a reassuring smile, her eyes hold so much love and sincerity. 

" You know how much I love you because you know, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. And I've been thinking... " Jeongyeon stood up then kneels down eyeing the shocked Nayeon with tears on her eyes. " I've been thinking I want to continue my life with you. Explore new more things, do more things together. Build a family with you because I know you'll be a great wife and mother for me and for our future kids. " Jeongyeon blurted out happily, because she knows it's true. It's true how Nayeon makes her more complete and happy, and she wants to continue it, and marrying Nayeon is the best decision she'll ever do she knows it. 

" So Im Nayeon, Will you marry me? " She asks tearing up happily holding a blue little box and a silver ring seated prettily. The silver ring was pampered with small diamonds making it more beautiful and shiny. It is simple but it is beautiful Nayeon thought. 

" God Yoo Jeongyeon! Of course I will marry you! " Nayeon said making the girl kneeling beside her smile wider and hugs her tightly kissing her temple. 

" Oh right! The ring " Jeongyeon said making Nayeon giggle, taking the ring in her left hand. She loves it, but she loves more the girl who's now crying, a good crying thinking she can't wait to marry the girl and build their own family. 

" I love you " She whispers before kissing the girl it was a genuine one, full of love and sincerity. They shared the kiss that will holds more of their happiness in the near future.

" I can't believe it, I'm marrying the Im Nayeon " Jeongyeon blurted out looking at the girl dressing in front of her. Nayeon glances at her smirking before flipping her hair. The latter laughs lightly looking at the most beautiful girl which she will be marrying soon.

" I love you " she blurted out full of love and all of wonderful things love can give. Nayeon smiles at her genuinely placing a small kiss on her lips then another, a longer one. Making her heart flattered and butterflies rounding on her body. 

" I love you too " Nayeon answered kissing the love of he life again.

Life was good for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So how's that? 
> 
> Suggest the who will be the next ship? and maybe some of the plot? HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> thank you again and stay safe everyone!


End file.
